Broken Bridges and Bandages
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Because sometimes it takes two people from different sides of the divide to heal old wounds. My third 100-drabble set of 100-word drabbles, this time to the tune of Scorp/Al. Rated M for some chapters. COMPLETE
1. Beginnings

The boy is pale, frightened-looking, and alone. "Can I sit here?" he asks, and Albus, who's all-too aware of how lost he'd be without his family gathered around him, cannot refuse.

He notices James look at him funnily, but puts it from his mind in favour of engaging in animated conversation with the boy whose name, he learns, is Scorpius.

It's not until James tells him later that night that the blonde's full name is Scorpius Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater, and Albus realises just who his new friend is.

And by that time it is too late.


	2. Pretty

His skin is whiter than snow, but his touch is much, much warmer. He's gentle, too, as he presses a delicate hand to Albus' forehead. From where the boy his lying, he can see James' glare, probably because Scorpius reached him first. He seems to think that, as an older brother, it's his responsibility to dislike Albus' Slytherin crush.

"Still with us, Potter?" Scorpius asks.

"Mostly," Albus replies. "Your fingers are pretty." The room is still spinning; he can blame the comment on delirium.

Scorpius smiles widely. "All of you is pretty," he whispers, too quietly for James to hear.


	3. Slytherin

"What was that for?" Albus demands angrily of James, after Scorpius has left the Gryffindor common room. Even though they're both Slytherins, Albus often comes to catch up with his family, and this time he'd dragged his best friend along. "You were really rude to him!"

"You should pick your friends more carefully," James says darkly.

"What's wrong with him?" Albus asks. "What's he ever done to you?"

"You can't trust him!" exclaims James.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a Slytherin!" he bursts out loudly. The common room goes silent.

When Albus walks out the portrait hold, he doesn't look back.


	4. Wink

"Al," Harry says quietly as his children prepare to board the train. "Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure," Albus replies. Ever since the beginning of the summer, when he'd told his father he was dating Scorpius Malfoy, he'd been expecting this conversation.

"On the third floor," says Harry, "there's a room that isn't on the Marauder's Map, which only appears when you walk past it three times thinking of the type of room you need. James doesn't know about it."

"Okay…?" Albus says, confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"For you and Scorpius, of course."

Then he winks.


	5. Puppy Dog

"He's like Al's little puppy dog," James said, his tone a mixture of condescension and annoyance. Dominique looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hm?"

"Malfoy," James clarified, gesturing part way down the Gryffindor table where Albus had come to talk to Rose, with Scorpius trailing uncomfortably behind him. "It's sickening."

"You should show a little support," Dominique scolded. "He's having enough trouble being the first Potter in Slytherin without your silent treatment. You could at least _pretend_ to not mind Malfoy. Albus would do it for you."

James had the grace to look ashamed. "That's not the point."


	6. Halloween

"How can you have never celebrated Halloween before?" Albus asked Scorpius, his voice filled with amazement.

"I don't know," Scorpius said uncomfortably. "I just haven't. My dad said it was a ridiculous, superstitious holiday started by ignorant muggles who lived in fear of magic, and that it was a ridiculous thing for a wizard to celebrate."

"That's stupid," Albus says. "Halloween's about lollies and fun."

"…Yeah, my dad's not really into those things either. He taught me Latin instead."

Albus grinned. "Well, we're just going to have to change that. I'll go see if you can borrow James' werewolf costume."


	7. Comparison

"Rose fancies herself in love with you, you know," Albus says to Scorpius one day in the library. "Ever since you stayed at our house over the summer."

Scorpius smirks. "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your tone, Albus Severus?" He nudges his best friend playfully.

"No," Albus says quickly, avoiding the blonde's gaze. "You're welcome to ask her out. If you like her, that is. Do you like her?"

Scorpius' grin falls. "Not my type," he says offhandedly.

And she wasn't his type, because even a relative of Al's would never match up to Albus himself.


	8. Caught

His hand moved up and down his erection as he lay on his four-poster bed. A small grunt slipped through his lips as he sped up– he was close. It felt so good not to have to be silent for once – he loved having the dorm to himself. He glanced down, imagining the hand sliding over his cock wasn't his own, but his best friend's.

"Ah, Scorpius!" he moaned as he came.

Before he could sit up, the curtains were yanked open to reveal a certain smirking blonde. "Interesting wank fantasy, there," Scorpius said cockily, one eyebrow raised suggestively.


	9. Awkward

"So…." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Draco replied, just as awkwardly, and then conveniently busied himself with his blackberry pie.

Harry followed his example, not sure what he could possibly say to his arch-nemesis-aka-his-son's-future-father-in-law. Instead, he averted his eyes and hoped like hell that this would soon be over. Why did his son have to insist that their two families should get to know each other better over Christmas dinner? Did a lifetime of hating each other count for nothing?

Albus turned to Scorpius and said loudly, "Yeah, you're right, Scor. This isn't awkward at all."


	10. Vampire Princess

"Trick or treat!" a twelve-year old Albus exclaimed excitedly as he wrenched open the curtains from around Scorpius' bed. "It's Halloween."

Scorpius blearily opened one eye and sent Albus a _look_. "It's also seven in the morning," he said grumpily. "And it's a Saturday. What are you waking me up for? We did Halloween last year."

Albus trotted over to Scorpius' bed and wrenched the covers off him. "Halloween happens every year, silly. Now get up. We're making our own costumes this year."

"What are we going as?"

"Vampire princesses!" Albus exclaimed happily.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."


	11. Brave

"You know, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Albus ventured. Scorpius shushed him and continued walking.

"Seriously, we could get hurt," Albus continued. "Or attacked."

Once more, Scorpius ignored him.

"It's dark in the Forest, Scor," Albus said again. "Who knows what's in there?"

Scorpius turns to look at him. "Are you too frightened?" he asks. Albus nods. Scorpius thinks for a moment, and then holds out his hand. The dark-haired boy takes it silently and they walk on wordlessly.

"You should have been the Gryffindor, not me," he whispers to Scorpius as they enter the Forbidden Forest.


	12. Playing Dumb

Finally, Rose manages to corner Albus in the Hufflepuff common room. "Albus Severus Potter," she says bossily. "I want a word with you."

He glances around and pulls her to the side. "How did you get in here?" he demands.

"I have connections. Why have you signed up for tutoring? You're not stupid, even if you act it sometimes." Her stare is piercing.

Albus avoids looking at her, instead scuffing his shoe on the ground and glancing to his left. Rose follows his line of sight and her gaze falls on the ever-aloof Scorpius Malfoy, his tutor.

"Oh," she says.


	13. Gossip

"I think Albus is in love," Lily confesses to Rose one day during potions.

"Actually," says Rose, "I've been thinking exactly the same thing. He's been acting far too happy recently."

"The other day I saw him doodling hearts all over his notes," Lily says. "He's definitely got a crush on someone."

"Yeah," Rose replies. "But I have no idea who it is. The only person who he spends any time with is Scorpius."

They're quiet for a few moments, trying to work out who Albus could possibly like.

"I just don't know who it could be!" Lily exclaims finally.


	14. Freezing

Albus glances at the clock that hangs on the wall of his and Scorpius' small flat. His boyfriend is almost half an hour late, but he isn't worried. It's not unusual for Scorpius to work overtime, especially when it's snowing as hard as it is now.

He's surprised, however, when there's a knock at the door. He opens it to find a shivering, sodden Scorpius standing there. "F-f-floo network's down," Scorpius mumbles. "F-f-forgot my k-k-keys."

Albus bundles him inside quickly. "I told you that you should have learnt to apparate," he scolds as he grabs the freezing boy a blanket.


	15. Warmth

"I'm still cold," Scorpius says later that night. He's out of his wet clothes, had a warm bath, changes into his pyjamas, and been piled with hot drinks by his dutiful boyfriend, but Albus can see he's still shivering a little.

"Well," Albus says, crawling sexily over the couch to straddle his boyfriend. "I suppose I'll just have to warm you up.

Later that night, as they're basking in the glorious afterglow of sex, Scorpius rests his head on Albus' shoulders.

"I have something to confess," he says.

"Hm?" Albus replies, too content to be worried

"I wasn't actually cold."


	16. Catching

Scorpius had come to expect the harassment in the showers, now. The older boys left him alone, and Albus who was in his year, but Mulciber and Levin constantly harassed him. As beaters, they were much bigger than the blonde seeker, and they took advantage of it.

"Stop staring, fag," Mulciber hissed as he pushed past Scorpius. His voice was too quiet for the others to hear, but the shove sent the blond flying into the bench. "I know you're looking."

"Piss off, wanker," Scorpius shot back. "Don't get too close; you might catch it." He turned away in disgust.


	17. Advice

Albus waited until the rest of the team gone. "How do you stand it?" he asked Malfoy.

"Stand what?" Malfoy asked.

"Pricks like Mulciber."

"Oh." The blonde looked thoughtfully at the door. "You get used to it, I suppose," he said finally. "And you learn to avoid them."

"You shouldn't have to!" Albus said heatedly. "What they do– it's wrong!"

"Maybe," he said. "Doesn't make a difference, though." Malfoy paused. "If you want my advice, Potter," he said, "stay in the closet." Then the blond shouldered his gear and left.

"I'm not gay!" Albus replied hastily, but Malfoy was gone.


	18. Unrequited

His stomach lurches as Scorpius smiles at him and he has to look away, even though he knows it won't hide his blush. How can Scorpius make him melt to the point where, if there wasn't so much at stake, Albus could easily forget himself and lean in to press a kiss to the blonde's lips?

His need for Scorpius is intense; it makes his stomach ache and his heart flutter. Those are most enjoyable times; they're a thousand times better than when he's walking away and Albus his hit by the soul-crushing knowledge that Scorpius will never be his.


	19. Accusation

"He loves you, you know." Lily's eyes pierce Scorpius' from across the Slytherin table. Immediately, his eyes flick to Albus before he catches himself and returns them to his breakfast.

"I know."

"Whenever you smile at him or laugh at one of his jokes, you hurt him. It reminds him why he loves you, and he remembers that you'll never be his."

"I know."

"You're breaking his heart." Lily's accusation is laced with steel.

Scorpius can't quite meet her eyes. Albus is his best friend, and it kills Scorpius that he hurts him like this.

"I know," he says sadly.


	20. Virginity

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scorpius asked for the hundredth time that night. Albus nodded nervously.

"Because you can always change your mind," Scorpius added. "Just say stop, and I will."

They'd both agreed a while ago to give each other their virginities that night. Except now that the moment was here, Scorpius could barely breathe over the panic that was welling up in his chest.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked gently.

"Yeah?"

"Do _you _want to do this?"

Scorpius swallowed and shook his head.

Albus stood and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Then we'll wait," he whispered.


	21. Kitten

"But he's so adorable!"

"He's a demon from hell come to destroy our lives, and you're falling for his disguise." Scorpius' voice was flat and brooked no argument.

Albus glared. "He doesn't mean it," he told the tabby kitten. "He'll love you."

"Albus, we are not getting a kitten."

"Yes we are. It would make me really, really happy. Please let me get him?" He gave Scorpius his cutest look.

Scorpius looked doubtfully at the small bundle of fur. "Fine," he relented "If it'll make you happy."

"Yay!" Then Albus paused. "But we can't leave all his siblings here…."

"No!"


	22. Portrait

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Were you talking to that portrait?"

"No."

"It sounded like you were."

"I wasn't."

"It sounded like you were asking it for advice."

"I wasn't."

"It sounded like you said, _"Alright then, I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know what to do about it. You sort it out if you're such a genius!'_"

"Nope. I never said that."

"Are you sure?"

Ye-mmf!" Scorpius was cut off as Albus violently crushed their lips together.

Both of them were too busy to notice that, behind them, the warlock in the painting wore a very self-satisfied smiled.


	23. Happily Ever After

"I think I've found my Happily Ever After," Albus says as he and Scorpius lie on his bed, their arms around one another.

Scorpius snorts. "Happily Ever After? What are you, five?"

"My granddad is obsessed with muggles," Al says defensively. "We watched a lot of Disney movies as children. I know all the Lion King songs."

"I'm not even going to ask," Scorpius laughs. Then: "I don't believe in Happily Ever Afters. But," he adds quickly when Albus turns his "disappointed look" onto Scorpius. "I think… if I did believe in them… this would definitely be it."

Albus smiles.


	24. Broken

As soon as Al walked into the common room, Scorpius knew something was wrong. He couldn't say what it was exactly that gave it away– maybe it was the slump of his shoulders or the way he walked as though he wasn't seeing his surroundings. But it only took a moment for Scorpius' suspicions to be confirmed. Albus looked up, saw Scorpius, and his expression crumpled.

"It's Dad."

Scorpius didn't ask what had happened. He didn't ask why Al was here rather than with his family. He just stood up, wrapped his arms around the crying boy, and squeezed tight.


	25. Pretend

"Jerk!"

"Jackass!"

"Prat!"

"_Malfoy_!"

Rose slid into the seat beside Lily. "At it again, are they?" she asked, pulling out a book. "What happened this time?"

Lily, who was braiding her hair, didn't even look up at the pair who had now pulled their wands on one another. "I think Malfoy got Albus a detention."

Rose sighed. "Their enmity is so childish. I wish they could get along."

Later that night in the boys' dormitory…

"Oh, Merlin, yes," Albus whispered. "I didn't- ah! Mean any of those things I said."

In reply, Scorpius just took Albus' cock into his mouth.


	26. Ball

The Seventh-Year Ball is only just staring by the time they arrive, all suited up in dress robes that Albus continues to tug at uncomfortably. It's still the formal dance of the evening– the rock band is waiting in the wings for their cue to start performing.

"Do you want a drink?" Scorpius asks.

Albus shakes his head. "I'd like a dance though," he says, gesturing to the dance floor.

Scorpius hesitates. "People will stare."

"So?" Albus challenges. "Let them."

Scorpius grins and holds out his arm in a gentle-man like fashion. "Albus Severus Potter, may I have this dance?"


	27. Show

Scorpius manoeuvred them in time to the slow music- which was probably for the best, as Albus didn't even know where to put his feet.

People stared and whispered. Scorpius ducked his head shyly, but Albus stared right back at them in a resolute way that caused any onlookers to break eye contact. Rose danced passed them at one point with her boyfriend on her arm, and she winked at them.

"All eyes are on us," Albus whispered mischievously.

"Yeah."

"Let's give them a something to look at." And he kissed Scorpius full on the mouth.

Scorpius had no complaints.


	28. Swimming

He shouldn't be staring so much. He really shouldn't be. He was _straight,_ and the sight of Scorpius emerging, dripping and shirtless, from a dip in the lake didn't interest him _at all_.

'_Then why is your mouth suddenly dry and your eyes glued to your best friend's torso?' _A snide voice in his head asked.

'_Shut up_,' he thought back at it.

"Alright, Al?" Scorpius asked, throwing himself down beside Albus.

"Fine," Albus murmured, trying to ignore the sight of the abs that were lying next to him.

Would it be creepy to ask if he could touch them?


	29. Unfettered

"You shouldn't feel as though you need to leave," Albus says as Scorpius thumbs through the paper looking for cheap flats. "Mum says you can stay as long as you like."

"No, I really should find somewhere else to go," replies Scorpius absently.

They're quiet for a minute. "You're taking this better than I thought you would," Albus says quietly. "You know, your parents kicking you out and everything."

"Yeah," Scorpius says. "Well, I realised that it just means that I'm free to do what I want. Liberated. Unfettered. Nothing to restrain me anymore."

Albus smiles and squeezes his hand.


	30. Tricked

"I don't like your Halloween," Albus said petulantly. He watched as Scorpius absent-mindedly scratched at his nose with the inky end of his quill and grinned to himself. '_Serves him right,'_ Albus thinks as he watches his best friend unknowingly colour his face.

For their third year, Scorpius had convinced Albus to celebrate Halloween the way his family traditionally celebrated it. Foolishly, Albus had agreed, only to be informed immediately afterwards that the Malfoys celebrated it by _not _celebrating it.

He scowled as Scorpius continued to ignore him. "Next year we're doing Halloween _my _way," he announced.


	31. Compete

He should love _her. _She's pretty and smart and she's always smiled at him – even back in their first and second years, before he'd made his peace with her family, back when the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan had hated him for "leading Albus astray and getting him sorted into that horrible snake house" (well, those had been the words James had used at any rate).

But no matter how hard she tries, he always looks right through her and straight at her cousin.

'_And how can I compete with that?' s_he wonders to herself.


End file.
